Momentos con Chocolate
by Morimori-chan
Summary: • [ Conjunto de One-shots/Viñetas ] • Primer Viñeta: Escuchar eso le molesta pero, prefiere eso a tener que humillarse y aceptar el chocolate que anteriormente le ofreció. (Varias Parejas) [Primer pareja: Atsuya Fubuki/Aiden Frost x Nae Shiratoya/Bunny Cottontail. Ligero, Shirou Fubuki/Shawn Frost x Ryugo Someoka/Kevin Drangonfly.]「Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin」


**Disclaimer: "Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin"** es propiedad de** Level 5.**

**Pareja:** Atsuya Fubuki/Aiden Frost x Nae Shiratoya/Bunny Cottontail. Ligero, Shirou Fubuki/Shawn Frost x Ryugo Someoka/Kevin Drangonfly. (No puedo con los nombres europeos T^T)

**Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Cualquier error, decir para editar.

* * *

**C**orre

* * *

─¿Qué haces, Atsuya-kun?

La inesperada pregunta de la "princesa" del equipo, Shiratoya Nae, hace que se atragante y por consiguiente escupe el chocolate que anteriormente disfrutaba comer.

─No es obvio, ¿estás ciega o te haces la tonta princesa─menciona. Limpia con la manga de su camisa los restos de chocolate de su boca y maldice, puesto que tendrá que limpiar el desastre que la coneja le hizo hacer.

─No pensé que alguien tuviera el valor de darte chocolates, Atsuya-kun.

Escuchar eso le molesta pero, prefiere eso a tener que humillarse y aceptar el chocolate que anteriormente le ofreció.

─Son chocolates que le han regalado a, _aniki_─revela, restándole importancia al comentario de la intrusa.

─¡Atsuya-kun, eso no se hace!─recrimina. ─Son para Fubuki, no para ti ─agrega, es notoria la molestia por sus acciones. Sus mejillas se inflan _«__luce adorable__»__,__niega con la cabeza debe de estar loco por pensar por un segundo que Nae, es adorable._

─¿Y?

─¡Cómo qué, y!─exclama. ─Las chicas se esforzaron, tuvieron el valor de darle algo a Fubuki para que al final seas tú él que se los coma.

─Es mejor que me los coma yo a que terminen en la basura─interrumpe. ─En esta fecha, es usual que _aniki_ reciba mucho chocolate sin embargo, él nunca los come… antes de decidir regalármelos, me confesó que los tira a la basura. Además, todos salimos ganando, aunque me los como yo, _aniki_ siempre les da algo en el día blanco, tengo que aclarar que a excepción de dos chicas, las demás comprar sus chocolates en alguna tienda sin ese esfuerzo que argumentas.

─¿Daban?

─Ambas consiguieron novio─responde. ─Esperaba con ansias sus chocolates. Ambas son excelentes reposteras, sus chocolates siempre eran deliciosos─agrega, abatido.

─Qué afortunados son esos chicos─murmura, lamentando no haber disfrutado más los del año pasado.

Tras su comentario espera que la molesta coneja le reclame de nuevo o le diga que sus chocolates son mejores pero, para su sorpresa ella es indiferente al tema. Es raro, no sabe a qué se debe el repentino cambio de actitud más no le da importancia _«__cosas de chicas__»_ y vuelve a la tarea de disfrutar su dulce y achocolatado festín.

En esta ocasión toma una pequeña caja que ha sido adornada con papel de color blanco y en la cima, un listón de color rojizo es lo más llamativo del dicho. Con rapidez rasga el papel, abre la caja para descubrir un corazón de chocolate que es acompañado por varias pequeñas esferas y más figuras de chocolate en los alrededores.

Sin perder tiempo, toma una de las pequeñas esferas de chocolate, milésimas de segundo trascurren para que dicho dulce se encuentre en su boca y se maraville ante la exquisita explosión de cacao que lentamente se derrite y llena de vida a cada una de sus papilas gustativas.

─Esto, es…

No tiene palabras para describir lo que acaba de disgustar. Desconoce quién será la chica que le dio semejante tesoro a su _aniki_ pero, de alguna manera lo va averiguar (de manera sutil) y aunque su orgullo se vea mancillado hará que ella sea su amiga y puede probar constantemente de sus delicias culinarias (si sabe hacer postres así de deliciosos, en todo lo demás debe de ser igual o mejor).

─¿Es tan delicioso ese chocolate, Atsuya-kun?

La repentina pregunta de la coneja le vuelve un poco a la realidad _«__pensé que ya se había ido__»__, vira el rostro para verle y esa curiosidad con la cual le observa (le parece que sus ojos brillan) le da mala espina._

─Es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida, quiero saber quién es la chica que hizo esto para hacerme su amigo y tal vez, algo más. Su chocolate me hace feliz y si esto fuera un manga, yo tendría los ojos en forma de corazón, maravillado ante semejante manjar.

─Ya veo.

Responde escuetamente más esa sonrisa, con la extrema felicidad que irradia sus facciones y que no quiere esconder le lleva a pensar cierta idea qué cruzo por su mente…

─Princesa, acaso tú…

─Lo siento Atsuya-kun, se me hace tarde para la práctica.

Con esa simple frase, la maldita se larga dejándolo con la duda de si su tesoro de chocolate fue hecho por ella pero, lo más importante es que terminó alabándola, le subió el ego y de cierta forma terminó confesando abiertamente que le gustaría tener algo más que una simple amistad.

Al sopesar todo, no puede evitar enrojecer y sumergirse en una vergüenza no propia de su persona.

─Que bueno que no hay na…

El sonido de un flash le interrumpe, su vista se dirige hacia el lugar en donde escucho el sonido; en la puerta de la sala del equipo observa como la idiota de Nae, le tomó una fotografía en tan humillante situación. Una que no dejará de recodar le… ya se espera los constantes chantajes, de solo pensarlo le hace palidecer.

─Te ves adorable, Atsuya-kun.

─**¡NAEEEEEEE…!**─grita. Y, ella se sorprende.

─BORRA ESO.

Acto seguido ve como ella se hecha a correr. Su instinto de sobrevivencia, lo obliga a ir tras ella…ya pensará en la chica del chocolate en otro momento, ahora su deber es atrapar a esa coneja y borrar esa fotografía.

•

─Esto es divertido.

Cuando escuchó de Atsuya lo que Fubuki hacía con los chocolates que las chicas le regalan, se sintió desilusionada pero, temía que él, hiciera lo mismo con el favor que le pidió (ese de darle los chocolates que preparó a Atsuya y que él, rechazo). Ella, sigue siendo una intrusa en el equipo, aún es alguien ajeno a ellos y sus tontos caprichos no hacen más que entorpecer su oportunidad de encajar.

Como ex miembro del club de atletismo, siempre estuvo sola. Aunque su aparecía irradia que es alguien que fácilmente puede hacer amigos, la verdad es una chica torpe e insegura que no sabe cómo acercarse a los demás.

Está preparada para una nueva desilusión sin embargo, el que su petición se pueda llevar a cabo y que Atsuya (él chico que le maravilló) comiera, alabara y fuera feliz con su chocolate es suficiente para ella. Cuando él dijo que se enamoró de aquella chica que los preparo, pensó en confesar a los cuatro vientos que esos son los chocolates que él rechazo a temprana hora sin embargo, lo conoce y prefiere que sea Atsuya el que se dé cuenta de sus intenciones… si ella abre la boca, él no le tomara enserio y su relación no dejará de ser esta rara ¿amistad? O relación que no sabe cómo llamar.

─**¡****Maldita, deja de correr!**

─Atrápame, Atsuya-kun.

─**Deja de decirme "Atsuya-kun", soy mayor que tú.**

─Jajaja.

•

**Extra.**

─¿Sabes por qué ese par se encuentra corriendo por toda la escuela?

─Deben de estar jugando.

La repuesta de Fubuki no le da explicación alguna de la razón por la que Atsuya y Nae se encuentran corriendo. De Nae, lo cree pero, le da curiosidad conocer que fue lo que le hizo a Atsuya en ésta ocasión.

─¿Quieres chocolate, Someoka?

─Por qué no los rechazas, jamás los comes─comenta pero, acepta uno de los chocolates del príncipe. Un corazón que inmediatamente come.

─Por amabilidad.

─Aun así, es cruel .

En alguna ocasión vio como tiró todo lo que le regalan a la basura, le regaño más sigue sin comprender a ese chico.

─Además, te equivocas Someoka. Si como chocolate

─Aha, nunca te visto comer...

─Solo como los tuyos.

Tras la inesperada frase, ve como Shirou lo hala de la camisa y sin perjuicio alguno le besa. Su sorpresa va más allá de su razón que para su ¿desgracia? tarda en quitarlo y deja que Fubuki mayor se tome su tiempo de disfrutar el chocolate de sus labios.

─Los de este año han sido mis favoritos.

La súbita confesión lo descoloca.

_«Es la primera vez que me hace esto, ¿o, no?»_

─¡Eh!, a... Qué te refieres, Fubuki─pregunta sin embargo, solo recibe una cautivadora sonrisa de su parte.

Honestamente, ya le dieron ganas de participar en el "juego" de Atsuya y Nae. Siente la inminentemente necesidad de salir corriendo de allí.

* * *

_Se supone que el siguiente conjunto de "drabbles/viñetas" (me emocioné y me salió un One-shot) debía ser un especial de San Valentin con varias parejas sin embargo, apenas terminé este... El siguiente está en proceso. _

_He de aclarar que no me molesta el yuri/yaoi por ende, no se sorprenderán si ver algo así en futuros capítulos. Los personajes que usaré son de Ares no Tenbin/Orion (no sean así y escriban más seguido de ellos) como los que recuerde de las primeras temporadas. Sorry por los personajes de Go galaxy, Chrono stone...ésas temporadas, no las vi) también, la temática de los escritos versara como tema principal, detonante, el chocolate. De allí viene el título de este escrito._

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
